A Life of Gold
by little brown shoe
Summary: Sigrid thought it a blessing that she would get to wed her first love. Then she learned the hard lesson that gold was not initially warm to the touch. - A FilixSigrid one-shot


Summary: Sigrid thought it a blessing that she would get to wed her first love. Then she learned the hard lesson that gold was not initially warm to the touch. - A FilixSigrid one-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.

* * *

><p><span>A Life of Gold<span>

_A Filgrid one-shot where Sigrid falls in love with the same dwarf Prince not once, but twice._

.

Sigrid remembered one morning years ago when she was little her mother gave her a necklace. It did not have a pendant, but was only a thin chain. An equally fragile and small Sigrid held the warm strip of metal with tender care.

"Your Da gave that to me for his first gift, to show his intent," her Ma said softly as she instructed Sigrid to turn around. "I thought it hilarious at first, but then I realized how painstaking it must have been to save up money for even the smallest trinket. I think I fell in love with him that day."

Sigrid's smile was wide when she felt the gold settle on her collarbones.

.

Sigrid was nine when her Ma passed, and her little heart broke clean in two. Of course she still had Da, and little Bain and even smaller Tilda, but she clung to that necklace around her neck even tighter than before.

She had nearly sold it half a dozen times, to get at least some sort of coin for more food, more blankets, at least some sort of protection against the winter winds. But then she got a job at the bakery, waking up early and leaving late, and all was well for a bit. But then someone else older, more experienced, came and replaced her, and she was once again at home.

She tried to find a new job, but Da was gone so much now with his own work. So Sigrid took over as the parent for her siblings when she was twelve.

.

They came out of the privy, which in and of itself was oddly hilarious and marked something actually exciting in her life. They were short, stout and cranky. They all remind Sigrid of her worn, dented kettle that was sturdy but made the shrillest noises when left on the stove unattended.

She hurried to get them new clothes that were too big, as well as tea and something to eat. While she no longer worked at the bakery, the owners were kind to her and often gave her leftover bread. But if she sliced and toasted some, the dwarves might not notice its staleness as much.

Her and Tilda watched their new company with avid fascination, but her brother and Da were wary. Sigrid understood this, but it did nothing to hold back her excitement.

.

She did not know all their names, but the brothers were easy to remember because their names rhymed so prettily and the younger one looked pale and a moment away from death's door. They were both devastatingly handsome even in their rough states, and Sigrid found herself sneaking glances when she did not think they will notice.

But the golden one noticed during dinner, his thick brows high on his forehead in silent question for her silent study. Sigrid ducked her head and mumbled about getting more bread, embarrassed beyond belief. But he did not seem to even remember the staring a moment later, and Sigrid's embarrassment fluttered even more in her throat. Because of course a dwarf like Fili would not look at her. To him, she was just a child that was all elbows and suffocating hope.

.

She saw the creature for but a moment, and then Sigrid felt pain. She did not scream mostly from shock, not because she was brave. She reached for Tilda, and watched in concern and raw fear when Fili took on an orc without any weapon but his smaller body.

But then there was a lithe woman of fiery red hair and pointed ears, distinctly pointed eyes and inhuman grace. Sigrid now had seen two races she never had before in all but two days. Her life had become quite exciting, indeed.

Sigrid saw Fili's eyes harden in distrust to the elf, but then there was no time because Kili cried out weakly once again.

.

When Sigrid watched Kili reach for the elf with fiery hair, she found herself blushing and averting her eyes at such naked adoration. But she can not help but wonder if this love was as bright and strong as familial love. She glanced instead to a safer view: of Fili whose eyes were still focused on his brother's pale face.

Sigrid opened her mouth, trying to figure something to say in empathy, and then decided against it. She helped both her siblings through boughs of sickness brought from cold and heart, but they had never been as grievous hurt as Kili.

She thought maybe to reach over and pat his hand in comfort, but these dwarves did do not show affection like humans. She had observed that much in the short time they were all here.

.

When the bloodshed ended, and after Sigrid wrapped her Da tightly in her arms, she asked about the company of dwarves who had brought a storm of events for her and everyone else. His eyes hardened, but then his tall frame slumped from a sigh that sounded like disappointment.

"They've taken Thorin and the Princes deep in to the mountain, to try and heal them in a last effort. Everyone else has injuries of some sort, but will undoubtedly live."

"Tauriel must have gone with them, yes?" Sigrid asked out frantically.

Her sole parent tiped his head and studied her for a moment before nodding.

.

Sigrid was so busy darting around helping men, elves, and dwarves alike (even an eagle with a broken wing), that she did not have much time to think of Fili or how he healed deep in to the mountains. Still, as she watched men begin to walk and laugh again, she hoped he was similarly faring. And then one morning, when she was popping stitches for a man who did not want to sit still, Sigrid heard trumpets.

The three heirs of Durin looked magnificent and handsome still, even with the empty sleeve of Thorin, the limp Kili walked with, and the bandages that wrapped around the right eye and forehead of Fili.

Sigrid was not especially tall, and neither were the dwarves in relation to most, so she only caught glimpses of them over the heads of everyone streaming out from tents when they passed by.

.

Sigrid liked Bilbo very much. She had at first simply thought him a young dwarf who was annoyed with wearing boots, but when she found out that he was indeed something very different, she was instantly intrigued. He similarly seemed interested in having someone over for tea who knew manners even if she had grown up quite poor.

Sigrid also thought it funny how they both blushed whenever the royal family was mentioned.

"I've been offered a place to stay in the mountain," Bilbo confessed one day around a biscuit. "And with winer so fast approaching, I thought it only wise to accept instead of getting stuck halfway home. It would be splendid of you to visit, if you felt so inclined."

.

Bilbo's rooms were quite grand, and Sigrid and her siblings found themselves gaping at the rich fur rugs and quilts decorated with gold thread.

"It's not home, but it will do," Bilbo said with a shrug. "A little pompous, but what can you do with dwarves?"

Then they went down to the kitchen, where Bain eyed everything curiously and Tilda immediately latched on to Bombur. The girl demanded in her high voice to know what he was doing, and the red-haired dwarf with a big belly, but seemingly even bigger love for children, was more than willing to indulge.

"It's not so bad," Sigrid said to Bilbo, who tipped his head thoughtfully before nodding in agreement.

.

Sigrid hoped to see at least a glimpse of Fili every now and then when she drifted thorough the hallways, if only just to give a formal thanks for saving her and her family's lives. She had already done so much to Tauriel, who had bowed gracefully in acceptance before offering to give Sigrid a lesson in combat. And one had turned to two, and then three, and now Sigrid could nearly hit a target in the bullseye. Kili thought it all quite grand.

But Sigrid did not visit as much as she wanted. There was a new house to prepare, and always siblings to look after as their Da seemed busier than ever. And then winter settled in, and the teenager found herself bundled inside and Da unwilling to let her go up to the mountain. He said the gates were closed anyways, and would remain so until the spring brought a thaw.

.

Her birthday was in February, but it was a small affair with just her family like all previous years. But her Da was more twitchy than usual, and Sigrid mentioned it to him in curiosity.

"You're seventeen is all," Bard said with a sigh. "Soon there will be suitors knocking on our doors at all inconvenient hours of the day and night."

"Tauriel has been giving me lessons," Sigrid offered with a smirk.

This got her Da to let out a great booming laugh, and Sigrid felt her chest puff up with pride before she laughed along with him.

.

Sigrid had never thought of herself as a particularly pretty girl, but now that she got full meals and nights of rest, she no longer had dark circles around her eyes or hair that laid limp. Now her light eyes were bright when she woke, and her hair shone in the sun like the golden chain she kept warm against her throat.

Even the dwarves in the hallways gave her passing glances. Yet that might be from her status as the Lady of Dale, or maybe because she had begun favoring to keep her hair in a braid wrapped around her head like a makeshift crown. There was probably meaning to the simple design that she was unaware of.

Just like her Da predicted, it started with charming farmer boys asking for her hand first, and then wealthy merchants.

.

"Everyone thinks your hair is _very_ pretty," Tauriel explained one day as they walked through torch-lit hallways in a mountain no longer inhabiting only one.

A passing dwarf had nearly tripped in to a pillar to keep his eyes on her longer, and Sigrid had nearly giggled as he said something in that mysterious, rough language of the dwarves. Most likely a curse.

"Really?" Sigrid asked in interest.

"Kili says that when dwarves wear braids like yours, they look quite fetching. Dwarves cannot grow their hair as long as humans."

"So Kili must really love your hair that is longer than even mind," Sigrid countered.

"You are quickly approaching my own length, and unlike me, are willing to condone to their ornate braid fashions," Tauriel explained.

Sigrid hoped that Fili was like the rest in their belief of her beauty.

.

For a variety of reasons, Sigrid refused all the suitors despite rank or race. The biggest being how she still harbored a fierce affection for one of the dwarf prices that seemed unrealistic even in her mind. For one, she stood a good head taller than him from a late growth spurt, and while she was not invisible like before, she was not a dwarrowdam.

Those lasses had amazing side burns and beards that they often shaved in intricate patterns, their longer whiskers decorated with flecks of gems and gold. Sigrid herself did not wish to grow any more hair in new places, but it made her stick out almost as much as her contrasting figure. She liked her thin figure, and Tauriel said it was best to keep light on her feet. The elf was the only one Sigrid can walk along and not feel impossibly odd in contrast with.

And both dwarf lads and lasses still stared at her hair, so that was at least one comfort.

.

With a budding confidence, Sigrid asked Fili for a dance after the feast for Durin's day. His eyebrows raise again like those few years ago, but an elbow in his ribs from his brother made him frown before shuffling up and grabbing her hand to lead her away.

They had to walk a bit down from the high table she sat at with her family, a few elves, and Bilbo. All that time, Fili held her hand in his, and by the time they finally get to the floor, Sigrid was infinitely thankful the dwarven maids who had helped her dress insisted she wore gloves. Probably to hide how rough her hands felt, but Sigrid did not mind at least trying to feel as high-class as her birthright curtailed.

Fili turned to her with blue eyes, and a polite smile on his face. His grip adjusted to hold her fingers, and his other reached up to sit at her waist.

.

Sigrid tried not to focus on how Fili's hand, which reminded her more of a paw. It splayed wide enough for his thumb to sit near her navel and his pinkie to sit in the curve of her lower back. What he made up for in height compared to men, Fili easily made up for in girth, and Sigrid tried not to let her thoughts stray to other body parts of his.

The teenager gave what she hoped was a charming smile before Fili danced her about on the polished wooden floor. Sigrid found herself feeling more lightheaded from the warmth from his hands than the spins.

Soon the song ended, and something a lot deeper and ominous started playing, and Fili actually looked interested rather than simply compliant during their waltz.

.

"Do you know this dance?"

"Not any dwarven ones, no," Sigrid admitted as she watched everyone line up in two parallel lines. It reminded her line dancing she had seen at some of the town's festivals, when people had time and means to celebrate a good harvest. Maybe it was a forgotten relic from their close relations with the dwarves.

Fili frowned, and then shrugged, before ducking away from her with another nod and smile. The first person he asked, a dwarf lass who blushed red to match her hair, accepted his hand for the dance.

Sigrid stepped back and while she appreciated the heavy, synchronized steps and claps, she felt a little cheated.

.

Bard handed Sigrid a formal looking letter, and her eyebrows rose as she read 'Rohan' and thought of those riders who had visited last year. They had come a long way, but their mighty horses had made the trip impossibly fast.

"Their Prince is apparently in love with you," her Da mumbled before rolling his eyes and sitting down in a huff.

"But he's so far away," Sigrid said with a frown.

"That's what I said, but the lad is stubborn."

Sigrid's fingers played along the corners of the cream colored letter, a dangerous idea starting to play in her head.

.

Balin had a very kind face, and Sigrid took an immediate shine to him like she had with Bilbo. He was much more accommodating than his intimidating brother Dwalin, who looked ready to punch a house down if someone said one wrong word in his direction.

She sat and listened as the white haired dwarf and Da talked about what a marriage would mean between their two kingdoms. While their trade was steady and secure in signed treaties, it was no secret that Bard had hated Thorin. This agreement would be seen as the biggest sign of acceptance to a new ally, and any lingering doubts from dwarves or humans would be gone.

"What you're doing is very brave," Balin said with a soft smile that Sigrid found easy to return.

.

Their courting period of a month is painfully stiff and public. Her Da and Kili were always there to act as guardians, usually along with half the company. It made the rooms seem full and uncomfortably for Sigrid who was forced to wear dresses instead of her favored leggings.

But Fili still smiled, and nodded when she talked about her day or any topic she thought to bring up. It must sound boring, explaining baking and gardening to the dwarf, but that was what she always talked about with Bilbo and the hobbit appreciated it. She in turn tried to understand his political duties, and his hobby of weapons making.

Both sound very complicated, and Sigrid found herself lost more than once. But she was anything but stubborn, and it was a great excuse to keep staring at the handsome dwarf.

.

Every time Fili left to return to the mountain, he took Sigrid's bare hand in his and held it for a long moment. Their callouses from their hard lives growing up in the shadow of family responsibility brushed against each other to create friction that Sigrid might just be imagining.

She always thought the blonde would kiss her knuckles, but he never did. Sometimes he would lift his other hand to splay over hers, but there was no other sign of interest or affection. True, the gifts he gave her are grand in worth and skill, but they were not comfortable or warm like her Ma's necklace worn for over a decade now.

Sigrid wondered why Fili agreed to the idea, but she knew he was a dedicated prince. She then wondered if she was taking advantage of the situation, and at times felt the lingering stab of guilt.

.

After their short courting was finished, and Thorin and Da agreed to their union (as they had indeed not torn at each other in animosity), there was much to celebrate. Tauriel, Bilbo and Kili seemed truly excited how she would stay in the mountain longer than weekend visits now. Bombur offered her a job in the kitchens, and Sigrid accepted without even thinking to ask if this was polite of a princess or not.

The tiara Fili placed on her head during the ceremony was heavy, but Sigrid found comfort in how the blonde still did not let go of her hand. Unlike human marriages, there was no kiss, and it was sparse in whatever Thorin rumbled in his deep, regal voice.

Their first dance was soft and slow, and Sigrid tried to catch Fili's eyes, but they were focused on the simple chain of gold around her neck she had refused to take off.

.

Tilda said Sigrid looked beautiful in her thick dress of cream fabric, and Bilbo's eyes were bright with unshed tears when he first glimpsed her. Tauriel and Kili were the opposites of each other in their closed and open smiles, but their kindness was shared. But Fili did not say she looked pretty, of that all the interlocking braids in her hair made Sigrid look like she belonged here.

There was lots of drinks, lots of dances to watch and participate in (Balin had been very thorough in teaching Sigrid the dances a few days ago), and lots of food to eat. Still, it did not help the swarm of nerves when Sigrid was lead away by Fili late in to the night to the royal suites. Fili declared he did not want to move out, and Sigrid did not have a preference.

Sigrid had just managed to regulate her breathing when the arrived at his door. Fili shoved it open, and then waved over to an open door across the bedroom.

.

"Those are your private quarters, but there's no bed so we'll have to share. I hope that's alright with you."

"I-" Sigrid started, and then cleared her throat from her high pitch. "Of course."

Fili gave her another smile and a loose shrug before he turned toward the opposite door, and Sigrid assumed that was where he had his closet to change out of his ornate cloak and wardrobe.

Sigrid went her own direction and had trouble undoing the laces at the back of her dress. But she eventually got it untangled, and the heavy gown dropped. Next was the corset, and she sighed in relief. But the relief was unfortunately short lived, as Sigrid realized she was still breathless.

.

She put on a new, long silk tunic that have been thoughtfully left out, as she has yet to unpack. It felt odd compared to her cotton one, but she liked it. When Sigrid turned back to the main room, she felt herself swallowing down her nerves and stepping forward with courage.

She entered the room with a heart like that of a rabbit running for its life, but understanding of inevitable of the fox's jaws nipping at furry feet. There were only a few candles lit now for the room, and the lighting was dim but not too dark to mistake the figure in the bed faced away from her.

Fili's back was bare, and his golden hair was loose and wild. Sigrid found it hard to breath as she watched his torso rose and fell underneath the thick quilt as he breathed in and out deeply.

.

Sigrid sat on the edge of the bed, and nearly squealed as she dipped in to the softness she was met with. She had never sat on a bed so soft and comfortable before. It made sense, she supposed, that Fili would indulge in something that had been denied for months on his journey.

Sigrid slipped under the covers, and turned to look at Fili's back. Now the dwarf did not seem shorter, or smaller than her in any way. She wondered if he was wearing any trousers, and felt her cheeks warm at the thought.

She reached forward, fingers shaking, and nearly touched his tanned skin when a snort-like snore came from his direction. Immediately Sigrid retracted her hand, and now her heartbeat increased for another reason.

.

Balin had taught her a lot of dwarven customs, but Sigrid had assumed their wedding nights were similar to humans. It seemed she was wrong, and how she felt like a fool as her heart refused to calm down.

It was obviously not helping that his skin was right there, and she wanted to so badly to trace the scars that ran along Fili's broad shoulders. Shoulders that would one day hold up the kingdom he and his kin had nearly died over.

Sigrid wondered if it was because Fili still only saw her as a child, or maybe because she was not pretty enough. Regardless, she did not sleep at all that night and rose before the prince awoke.

.

If possible, Sigrid saw less of Fili now that they were husband and wife. She had bread to help bake in the kitchens, and siblings to entertain on the weekends when Da had time to come up as well. And obviously the heir of a reclaimed mountain had much to attend to.

But still snuck away time to see Thorin, as they were now courting. Kili ditched lessons and meetings to spend time exploring outside with Tauriel, or simply braiding her hair in clear adoration. So clearly it was neither impossible nor just a Durin quirk.

Fili did not make a point to see Sigrid, or to touch her beyond holding her hand in public at times. He was not cruel, but the distance he put on them was still painful. They slept in the same bed every night, but Sigrid had never felt so far away from someone in her entire life.

.

Sigrid wondered if she needed to ask someone why Fili did not want to lie with her, and if she should worry over an absolved marriage. She had assumed that it was as needed in a dwarven marriage as it was for men. Yet when she looked in to the subject of marriages there was no specific clause.

She thought it odd, and then realized that maybe dwarves of royalty and class were more accustomed to marriages out of need, and so did not force further hardship on the participants.

The young woman had sighed in relief, but then of course Ori had come along wondering what she was reading. Sigrid had probably intimidated a tomato from the vibrancy of her cheeks before sprinting away from the young scholar who looked completely baffled.

.

It became clear to Sigrid after three weeks of this polite dance that Fili had no intention of touching her. The distance continued, and suddenly Sigrid wondered if it had been so wise to marry her first love.

Of course the blonde had not done anything wrong, as it was impossible to force love, but Sigrid had hoped something would grow and his blue eyes would for once turn to her with warmth. But he was not even offering her a chance.

Sigrid broke down in tears when a batch of sweet rolls burned in the over. She saw through her blurry eyes Bombur watching her hesitantly before one of his many kids came up and patted Sigrid on the shoulder sweetly. Even though she had already had her heart broken before by her Ma, one never did get accustomed to the acute pain.

.

Sigrid found it easier to smile at Fili now that she had no expectations for them. She found it easier to sleep at night, and did not worry so much about if the braid coiled around her head was proper or not.

"Are you happy here, Sigrid?" Kili asked her one day when he visited to pilfer from the kitchens once again. Or maybe to visit her, as sometimes he stayed long enough for a conversation before Dwalin's ominous steps could be heard echoing closer.

"I'm content," Sigrid said honestly with a smile. "And that's more than I ever dared to hope for when I was young."

Kili studied her for a long moment before frowning and leaving behind a confused young woman.

.

Sigrid was surprised when Fili knocked on the doorframe to her room. She looked up from the embroidery she was putting on a set of handkerchiefs for Bilbo, and blinked as the dwarf crossed his arms over his chest. She absently noted he was wearing a shirt tonight.

"Kili told me that you braid your own hair," he stated in greeting.

"Sometimes I let Bombur's children do it," she commented lightly before turning back to her stitching. "Or even Bilbo, if we have breakfast together."

Fili huffed before asking: "Why have you never asked me?"

Sigrid turned away from his grin, and shrugged.

.

The next morning Sigrid was second to awake, and noted that Fili was sitting beside her on the bed, a cup of tea in one hand and a scroll in the other. She sat up and yawned wide, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," she said drowsily like every start of their days.

"May I braid your hair now?" Fili asked as she set aside the cup and paper.

Sigrid studied his blue eyes that were intent, and then shrugged like last night before turning her back to him.

Fili's rough fingers brushed along her neck, and the golden chain there, but she did not find herself shivering and Fili did not say anything about the uncharacteristic touching. The dwarf did her simple hairstyle quickly and with proficiency, and when Fili was done, Sigrid nodded and thanked him.

.

Fili now braided her hair in the mornings, and Sigrid realized after the third day this was the first thing they had done alone, with just the two of them. It made her miss Tilda less, who had always been adamant about braiding her hair. It also seemed surreal that Fili was somewhat interested in her.

The dwarf's fingers were thick and powerful, but he held and worked her locks of hair with gentle care like she was a small quail egg easy to shattered. Sigrid supposed it was not far off, with how easily he could break her bones if he wanted to.

Fili would give a nod, and stare at her expectantly every time he was done. Sigrid was usually a loss for words at that pleading look, and so just nodded before leaving.

.

Sigrid nearly chopped off her fingers when she looked up at a flash of gold and was surprised to see Fili of all people in the kitchens.

"P-Prince," Sigrid stuttered to say, knowing it was futile to try and get rid of all the flour on her apron. She could only hope that there was not any in her braids, as apparently that was rude to the person who had put them in. She had learned this from Bilbo, who had one day put some flowers in his braids and Thorin had sulked for an entire week.

Fili offered a smile before waving away his guards and coming to stand at her side.

"What type of bread is that?" he asked curiously, prominent nose twitching.

.

Fili visited enough that they started having afternoon tea together, which Sigrid was thankful for. Bombur, or the other company members that at times visited, had no interest in sitting down. Bilbo was busy entertaining a King, and Kili only rushed through to grab snacks before leaving.

Sigrid could not tell if Fili enjoyed it or not, but there was enough noise in the kitchens at all times that there was never a heavy silence between them. Sometimes Fili asked for her advise about how to deal with some stubborn men traders. Once over what to get Tauriel for her birthday. Mostly they sat in silence most afternoons, and Sigrid did not find it suffocating like before.

It was pleasant, and Sigrid found herself looking forward to the meetings.

.

Just like every morning when Fili would put up her hair, every night he would take it down. After a month of this, the blonde finally got around to explaining it a bit more.

"It's something very private for us dwarves," Fili explained as he ran hands through crinkled locks that fluttered at the touch. "Only close family or married couples let each other's hair out."

"Braids continue to get more and more complicated the longer I stay," Sigrid said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's normal for courting couples to put braids in each other's hair, but only with their mentors around. It's very private and trusting, when a dwarf offers someone their hair and neck without protection."

.

Sigrid thought that was the end of that, but suddenly it made sense for why Fili was looking at her so beseechingly when she turned to lie back down. It seemed mighty improbable, and Sigrid felt herself frown, but she went ahead and spoke.

"Do you want me to undue your braids, as it is only fair?" she asked out to their big room.

Fili glanced away from her eyes and nodded once, moving closer to her expectantly. Tonight he was not wearing a shirt again, and Sigrid did not find her eyes skirting to the open skin of his chest, but instead to his bright hair and beads.

Reaching forward, Sigrid decided it would not be too difficult.

.

"You're very _content_ today," Kili said in greeting.

Sigrid shrugged and decided not to warn the younger prince as he reached for turnovers that had just come out of the over and were still dangerously hot. It would do him good to get a burn.

When he grabbed them his thick skin and gloves protected him, but when he bit down the youngest of the Durin line wailed.

Sigrid took a moment to laugh freely before she offered Kili a glass of water.

.

The first time Fili kissed Sigrid, it was nearly a year and a half since they've been married. It was her twentieth birthday, and he pressed a kiss to her open palm before putting a small gift in it.

No one thought the act odd, but Kili seemed to preen a bit at the odd show of affection.

Sigrid opened the small wooden box and exhaled at the small bead she saw inside. It shimmered like silver, but it glowed too much to be such a simple metal.

"I remember that one," Dis said with a laugh. "How romantic of you, son, to give your wife a bead of victory."

Sigrid closed the box and answered Fili's kiss with one across his scarred knuckles. Before she has much time to study how the blonde was still looking at her so, she grabbed another gift to unwrap.

.

Sigrid did not like the tournaments dwarves participated in. Because in these, it was perfectly alright to bloody your opponent to a pulp if it meant winning. Yes, men had accidentally died from their jousts, but they were never so brash with their aggression.

Still, she could admit it was amazing to watch everyone participate. It was nearing the finals now, with Fili combating against Dwalin to see who will make it to go against Thorin. The king had won every tournament since returning apparently, but Sigrid knew Fili had been practicing.

Still, he had trouble besting Dwalin before the taller and weathered dwarf was down. A few days later when Fili combating his uncle, the blonde once again came out on top and raised his duel swords in triumph.

.

That night there is blood in Fili's hair, and Sigrid sighed, knowing she would have to be very careful. Because of course he had waved off Tauriel or the healers.

"You dwarves are always so eager to get scars," Sigrid mumbled when she first combed out the dried blood from his hair, and then took a rag to rub off what remained in his golden locks and face.

"If it's what I must do to get attention," Fili muttered.

Sigrid nearly retracted her hand when Fili leaned his cheek in to it, his golden beard rough but not unwelcome against her open palm.

.

Sigrid was found by Tauriel the next day hiding in one of the many rooms they used to store wheat. The elf did not say anything before sitting down beside her friend, offering her hand to be held.

The elf's hands were cool and the same size as Sigrid's, and she had always found comfort in their familiarity.

"I think I've fallen in love again," Sigrid said in worry.

Tauriel did not say anything, but her grip tightened marginally.

"And this time I'm wise enough to be a little afraid," Sigrid continued to voice worriedly.

.

Sigrid's hand shook a little now in the mornings when she put braids in Fili's hair, mustache, and beard. He had gotten in to the distracting habit of kissing the inside of her wrist when she least expected it, and it never failed to make Sigrid squirm.

Tonight, when Fili undid her braids, she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck before he kissed it. She can feel the press of the chain in to her skin, and the bead that sat against her chest felt suddenly heavy.

"Good night, Sigrid," Fili mumbled in to her skin, forehead pressed in her hair, before he turned away and lied down.

Sigrid continued sitting, shocked she was not scared, before she blew out the candles and settled down herself.

.

That winter there was a horrid cold that passed along the dwarves, leaving many in bed miserable and cranky. Sigrid and Tauriel seemed to be the only ones unaffected, as even small Bilbo was stuck in bed for a day.

Sigrid felt bad about leaving Fili by himself (as Kili who was not sick was not allowed to see him, as two Durins down was enough to force the youngest in to meetings), so she darted down to the kitchens only with the intent to grab some food before traveling back up.

Fili was already back asleep when she returned, so Sigrid took the time to study his still so handsome, youthful face. She thought that he now looked her age if he was a human.

.

But then Sigrid eyed his shoulders broader in proportion to his frame than any normal man, to his hands that were clenched in large fists. She has seen just how much strength he held in them, and how light and fast he was on his feet. Sigrid thought of how knobby his knees seem in relation to his impressive upper body, and found herself chuckling to herself. Yes, Fili was no man, but that had always just made her fascination grow.

Of course this woke him, but he did not seem angry, and simply unclasped a fist to press against the side of her neck.

"You don't have to stay," Fili managed to get out roughly.

"I want to," Sigrid countered as she rose a hand to hold the one on her skin steady.

.

Fili was bedridden for a day more before he could not stand it anymore and forced himself up, waving away Sigrid's worried hands from his forehead.

"I'll be fine," Fili said petulantly like a child instead of the prince he was. He even had a slight furrow in his brow, and would not meet her eyes even as he blushed. Sigrid nearly found herself laughing again, but thought better of it.

Sigrid found Fili so endearing that she could not help but lean forward and press her lips to his. It was chaste, and short, but it was still a kiss.

When Sigrid pulled back and opened her eyes, she saw Fili was still and was staring at her with blue eyes wide.

.

She opened her mouth, wanting to explain, but then Fili swarmed in her space, clearly not ill in the least anymore. The fur rug under her knees helped make her kneeling less painful on the wood, and Sigrid's hands helplessly found purchase on Fili's knees.

He widened his legs to create space for her, and pulled Sigrid closer as his tongue attacked her mouth. She felt more than heard the moan that rumbled out of Fili's chest, and it shocked her enough to finally pull away. Sigrid's hands that had been still on his knees trailed up to rest at his sharp hips.

One of his hands was bunched in her hair, the other still at her neck, and Fili's eyes were positively _glowing_.

.

"Sigrid," Fili sighed, resting his forehead against hers. Sigrid blushed at how desperate the next king said her name, and how she had created that with just her lips alone.

"I thought you would never look at me," she whispered between the small amount of space between them.

"That was not difficult to do after some time," Fili said with a bitter laugh. "It was harder to reason why someone as delicate, pretty and warm would want anything to deal with me."

Sigrid found herself laughing at Fili's idiocy before she was pushing him back on the bed with confidence just found.

.

"You never touched me before," Fili said breathlessly as Sigrid crowded in to his space. Her loose hair framed their faces, acting like a curtain to cut off the outside world.

"I could say the same for you," she countered.

"I'm never trusting Balin with explaining our customs again," Fili said with a frown.

Thinking her prince adorable once again, Sigrid leaned forward to kiss away any distaste he had from this mishap. Fili allowed her to full control for some long, hot minutes before he leaned back to break away.

.

"Our women are rare and cherished, and the men must wait for the woman to take any initiative. We simply follow along with what you want," Fili explained as his eyes searched hers. "And then Kili said that you were unhappy, and I wondered if perhaps you were not disinterested in me, but simply shy and unknowing."

"I fell in love with you when I was sixteen, you idiot prince," Sigrid said with a light chuckle.

"Oh," Fili exhaled smartly.

"It's hard not to, when a handsome stranger barges through your toilet and then saves your family," Sigrid said as she traced his right temple, where a scar ran along the side of his face from the Battle of Five Armies. It should not make him more handsome, but it did.

.

"So you did not suggest this marriage out of covenience, like I believed?" Fili asked in confusion.

"I did it because I hoped you would come to feel what I did for you," Sigrid admitted. "But then I was the one falling out of love, and feeling guilty and tired."

Fili's brow furrowed again from under her, and Sigrid bit her bottom lip to stop from leaning forward and kissing it away like she had done before with his frown.

"I never meant to offend," Fili whispered soothingly. "But you must understand, I did not want to force your hand in anything."

"I know, and it's alright. Because you won me back, and I love you again," Sigrid said sweetly before craning down for another kiss.

.

Sigrid lied down on their soft sheets, chest heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. In contrast, Fili next to her did not seem as winded from their first coupling like she did. If anything, by the way his fingers traced her ribcage and the dip of her stomach, he was already already prepared for another round.

Really, it was almost embarrassing to feel like Sigrid was the older one, despite the decades Fili had on her.

"I always thought your necklace endearing," Fili mumbled as he moved closer to run his nose along the line of her jaw. "So fragile, but always continuing on."

Sigrid chuckled, and noted that Fili was very warm indeed tucked under her chin just like the chain he spoke of.

.

FIN


End file.
